<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Kiss Where it Doesn't Hurt by cloaks_or_daggers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925888">A Kiss Where it Doesn't Hurt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaks_or_daggers/pseuds/cloaks_or_daggers'>cloaks_or_daggers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Kisses [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaks_or_daggers/pseuds/cloaks_or_daggers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhan Yao's bedside manner isn't perfect, but it has its benefits...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Kisses [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Kiss Where it Doesn't Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Using vinegar would hurt less," Yutong hisses through clenched teeth.</p>
<p>Zhan Yao glares at him, but at least he's stopped trying to dig the gravel out of Yutong's arm.  "If you'd gone to the hospital like I told you to this would be a much better experience.  So either you let me deal with it, or you're going to the hospital."</p>
<p>"Gongsun has better bedside manners than you.  I could have just let him do it."</p>
<p>"Gongsun's patients are usually dead and can't feel anything," Zhan Yao snaps.  "At least I'm used to you being childish about trivial things, but if you want to go cry on his shoulder instead you know where he'll be."</p>
<p>Yutong grimaces, because where Gongsun is, Qingtang probably will be too, and she'll likely only make it ten-times worse.  He sighs and twists his arm looking at the mass of grazed skin and barely finds a spot that isn't scraped or slowly oozing blood.  Zhan Yao has most of the gravel out now, so he figures it's nearly over and reluctantly holds out his arm again.  "Sorry," he mutters.</p>
<p>Zhan Yao sighs, but gently takes his hand.  There's a small spot on the inside of his wrist near his pulse that's surprisingly intact, and Zhan Yao presses a soft kiss there before he picks up the antiseptic again.</p>
<p>Yutong changes his mind... he definitely prefers these bedside manners over Gongsun's.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>